Providing designs or logos on shoes such as athletic shoes or sneakers is usually accomplished by using flimsy canvas material. In particular a printing process is used to adhere a design or logo to the shoe across panels of the shoe following the assembly and stitching together of each of the panels. This type of process leads to poor quality of the logo and cumbersome printing processes on surfaces that are not flat and difficult to adjust for different sizes. The present invention solves such disadvantages of previous printing processes.